hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tsurime/Character Bios Explained!
is an OC created by the user User. Personality The most important part of a character, it should be at the top, not under Appearance. Make sure to make it noncontradictory and realistic. Appearance This not only explains the character's design, but also details their face shape, eye shape, etc. If you are unsure of how good the description is, try reading it to a friend, then have them describe or draw a picture of them and see if it matches how you visualize them. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. The quantity of points enabled to use on every stat group is next to the name of it. However, this may change, as it seems unfair for characters who are ugly and have low Appearance but are a genius and need lots of points in the Mental section. Attributes Physical (15 Pts.) * 'Strength - '''How much your character can lift; how hard they can hit. * '''Dexterity - '''THIS IS NOT HOW OUTGOING OR CHARISMATIC YOUR CHARACTER IS. This marks how fast they can run, how agile they are, and how high they can jump. A nekojin would have a higher Dexterity stat, for example. A very clumsy girl would have very low Dexterity. * '''Stamina - '''Health; how much they can take. Also determines how well their immune system is and how often they get sick, also how fast they get over it. Social (15 Pts.) * '''Charisma - '''How easy is it for your character to make friends and win arguments? * '''Manipulation - '''Determines how good of a liar your character is. * '''Popularity - '''The character's reputation; how many friends they have. Appearance (15 Pts.) * '''Cuteness - '''On a scale of 1-10, how cute is your character? * '''Sensuality - '''Being pleasant and nice to be around. * '''Precense - '''I do not even know what this is. Mental (15 Pts.) * '''Perception - '''The character's ability to notice minor things about certain objects. A spot the difference puzzle tests your Perception skill. * '''Intelligence - '''How smart are they? How quick do they learn things? * '''Wits - '''How fast the character can notice things. A nekojin would also have a high Wits stat. Abilities Preferred Weapon Self-explanatory. Common choices include a bamboo sword, katana, knife, and scissors. Important if your character is a yandere or fights a lot. Natural (15 Pts.) * '''Animals - '''How skilled they are with animals. May also apply to anthros and other species. * '''Gardening - '''How skilled they are with plants. May also apply to plant people and possibly other species. * '''Survival - '''Would your character be likely to survive on a deserted island? Combat (15 Pts.) * '''Melee - '''How skilled they are with knives, bats, swords, etc. * '''Aim - '''How skilled they are with guns, bows, darts, etc. * '''Hand-to-hand - '''How skilled they are at martial arts, fist fighting, etc. Skills (15 Pts.) * '''Crafts - '''Is your character good at making things? * '''Cooking - '''Marks how well your character can prepare food. * '''Sports -'(specify) Self-explanatory, but can also represent how fit and athletic they are. Artistical (25 Pts.) * 'Performance - '''A skill actors, idols, comedians, and even maid cafe waitresses possess. How well can your character entertain? * '''Dancing - '''Self-explanatory. * '''Musical -'(specify) Singing, flute, guitar, etc. * 'Writing - '''Not only tells how well your character can spell, but also their storytelling and penmanship ability, and how well they can make their writing flow, * '''Drawing - '''Self-explanatory. Knowledges (20 Pts.) * '''Academics - '''How good their grades are. * '''Occult - '''Is your character knowledgable of the occult? * '''Science - '''Also applies to chefs. * '''Other -' (specify) Powers and Mutations If your character is human, they have no powers. Make sure not to make it too overpowered Power Power Description Abilities Not a supernatural ability, but rather talents that humans could have. Ability Ability Description Possessions Notable objects the character carries around or just has. Possession Possession Description Trivia *Fun facts that aren't completely neccesary to character development, such as the birthday, or meaning of their name. Category:Blog posts